


Is It?

by panna_acida



Series: StrangeIron Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Trembling but strong. Soft but collused. Stephen hand where warm and comforting. Stephen hand where everything Tony could have asked for.





	Is It?

Trembling but strong. Soft but collused. Stephen hand where warm and comforting. Stephen hand where everything Tony could have asked for.

Gently moving through his hair, slowly, with a purpose he wasn’t ready to fulfill. Sometimes stopping, like he was thinking, sometimes moving lower toward his lips, nose and back up again, like Stephen was mapping his face, trying to imprint his feature in his memory

“Mh?” Tony mumbled, snuggling closer and burying his face in the soft fabric of the blue shirt he was wearing.

“It’s ok.” Stephen whispered in his ears, leaving a gentle kiss between his hair “Go back to sleep, I’m here… I’m here.” Ended voice fading in a small hiccup.

_14.000.605_

“I’m alive” Tony whispered, going to take Stephen free hand, and moving that on his chest, over his beating heart. “I’m here, and I will never go away, not from you, not from this universe.” Tony continued moving a little, just to be able to watch Stephen in the eyes now glistening with unshed tears. “Not now, not never” Tony ended moving their entwined hand toward his lips to kiss Stephen one. “Never.”

“Not now, no…” Stephen closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, feeling the warm body in his arms, the steady beat of Tony’s heart, his lips on his hand. Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony… Tony alive in this _14.000.606_ Universe, where everything was good, and they were together. Forever.

Forever.

Or not?

**Author's Note:**

> A usual no beta, we die like Tony.
> 
> Comment and kudos are always loved. ♥


End file.
